So Much For the Answering Machine
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: “Just call to check up on Callie,” Frank had told him...Joe’s hoping for the machine.


_**A/N: Just a oneshot that has nothing to do with my other stories. It's random and cute, hope you like it. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I stuck my head in the refrigerator. From what I saw there were two eggs, a carton of margarine, a tupperware holding God knows what, and a six pack of Yoo-hoo.

_Not much for dinner,_ I scoffed to myself. Grabbing one of the chocolate drinks I closed the frig door.

_Frank just had to go to New York this weekend didn't he? _I sat at the kitchen counter glaring at the cordless phone sitting in front of me. A daunting task.

My brother's girlfriend was only a few miles away. So why did _I_ have to call _her_?

_Frank._ That was the _only_ reason. "She's going to be alone this weekend and I just want you to call and check up on her Joe," he said.

_Fine. I'll call her. That's it though. Maybe the machine will pick up? Yeah, that's it, I'm sure she's out now with her friends or something. Yes. The machine will pick up. _

Listening to the dial tone, I typed in Callie's number. It rang, and rang, and rang...rang...rang. _Please don't pick up. Come on answering machine. _

The phone rang once more and then the faint beeping of the machine picking up entered my mind. _Yes!_

"Hi you've reached Callie, sorry I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" Callie's message played in her honeyed soprano voice. _Excellent. The machine is the best._

"Hi Cal, it's Joe, Frank just wanted me to check in to see how you were--" but I was cut off.

"Joe?" Callie's voice rang in my ears from the other line. _Uh-oh._

"Callie! Uh...hi," I answered. _Damn. I thought I was out of it for sure._

"Oh Joe I'm so glad you called." _Me too. _

"Is something wrong Cal?" I asked, noticing that her voice had cracked.

"Oh I just had the worst day _ever_," Callie said over dramatically. _No. Don't get into a heart to heart here Joe. Find an excuse to hang up before she starts pouring her soul out. _

"Callie--"

"It was horrible! You have no idea, I won't be able to go out for the longest time--oh and Frank! What will Frank think?"

"Callie--"

"You see I was at the hairdresser--and oh it's just a mess Joe! Just awful! She cut it all wrong!"

"Callie!"

"Yes Joe?"

"Um...I sort of...have to...um..."

"What?"

"Uh..."

"Listen Joe, I know you don't like me--"

"Callie, that's not true--"

"No Joe, don't deny it. I understand, but do you think, maybe we could hang out tonight? I simply can't go out until I get my haircut fixed and Frank's not here and well..." Callie trailed off.

_You're not getting out of this Joe. You're in way too deep. How do you manage to get yourself in these situations?...Well I suppose if I have to...it might mean a real dinner...  
_

"Callie, I'm coming over."

"Wha--Really Joe?"

"Yes. Do you have any form of alcohol, because I'm pretty sure we're going to need it."

I could hear Callie's laughter so clearly it was as if she was standing right next to me.

"Of course Joe, plenty."

"Kay, I'm coming, oh and if your...hair is really all that bad, maybe you should find a hat or something."

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically and then hung up. _Oh yes, Frank owes me big time...well, maybe I can make an exception...just this once. Maybe hanging out with Callie won't be so bad after all..._

I grabbed my keys and was just about ready to leave when my phone rang again, it was Frank. _Wonderful timing._

"Hello?"

"Hey little brother, I hear you and Callie are hanging out tonight."

"What? How do you know that? I just got off the phone with Callie like a minute ago!"

"She can text like a speed demon," Frank replied and I could practically hear the grin on his face, "So...."

"So...what Frank?"

"It's really nice of you to spend your Friday night with Callie, Joe."

"Just doing my duty as your loyal brother," I smirked.

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically, there was a pause and I knew he was smiling again, "You were hoping for the answering machine weren't you?"

"You know me too well Frank."


End file.
